


coin-operated boy

by rubbishmauf (cisspiciouss)



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Bottom Dan Powell, Fingering, Gay Robots, Getting Fucked With A Cassette Tape, M/M, Robot Sex, Tenderness, Top Rat, Trans Dan Powell, Weird Biology, i love that that's a tag btw, okay lemme start this off by saying TRUST ME, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisspiciouss/pseuds/rubbishmauf
Summary: I thought about trans Dan Powell, then I had the thought "well, what if they modified the Existing Hole into a tape deck" because in "Body, Recorder" Rat references Dan's secondary tape deck as being "down, y'know."
Relationships: Dan Powell/Rat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	coin-operated boy

**Author's Note:**

> okay a few quick things!!! 1. thanks for trusting me enough to get here KSJFGNS 2. quick TW for some canon-typical references to body horror, as in how Dan feels about his "new flesh"!! it's not often though 3. Dan has had top surgery, and his genitals are referred to as his dick and his tape deck. 
> 
> this is honestly just me exposing myself as a robotfucker tbh. it was funny at first like "haha robot man gets fucked with a cassette tape" but. Mmm Robots.  
> title from coin-operated boy by the dresdon dolls

Dan wasn’t exactly expecting free top surgery when he got his body mutilated, but at least there was something of a silver lining in it. What he  _ certainly  _ wasn’t expecting was Rat to tell him his… tape deck… was still functional after LMG’s horrific execution of the “working smarter not harder” theory. 

“Oh yes Daniel. It doesn’t work the  _ same _ as before, because moisture would ruin the electronics, but I could show you if you’d like! I know it’s probably not what you would have  _ preferred _ , and obviously I would have been amicable to it, because I want you to be happy, Daniel! But LMG wanted things done… as quickly as possible.” Rat looked at Dan, waiting for permission to continue.

“Uh, fuck dude, sure, why not? Shit can’t get any weirder, right?” Dan chuckled.

“Sure, Daniel. I would recommend being secured down the first time, however, because it may be very intense and you don’t want to hurt your new flesh! It is very important that we keep you safe.”

~~~

Dan always had to get strapped down while Rat did maintenance. He had to be awake for some bullshit ritualistic reason, and it hurt like a bitch, so he had Rat strap him down to keep him still. Luckily, the pain was gone pretty quick after Rat was done working on him. In the absence of pain, a sort of gentle relaxation settled over him, like the moments between sleeping and waking. Rat always took care of him post-maintenance- rubbing his wrists and ankles until they weren’t sore anymore. The tenderness in those gestures reminded Dan how much Rat really  _ did _ care about him.

This was different- not the tenderness, that came every single time without fail- but in the intense, heated way Rat’s eyes moved over his uncovered body as he was secured in place. The way Rat’s fingers traced the straps, scratching along the edges. The anticipation coursing through both of their veins and circuitry. After Dan was fully strapped down, Rat slid a makeshift gag around his head- a scarf, or t-shirt, or something similar.

Eventually, Rat slid two fingers over Dan’s dick, pulling a low, punched out sound from the man. He moved them slowly, making sure that Dan was plenty worked up before sticking his mechanical fingers in Dan’s tape deck, manipulating the wires inside of him and  _ Oh. Oh fuck.  _ That was new, that was a very new feeling, and Dan was nearly too overwhelmed to figure out if he liked it or not. Rat fixed him with a quizzical look and slowed down his movements.

“Daniel, is this okay? I am not hurting you?” Sweet Rat. Sweet, kind, courteous Rat, who was careful with him and made sure not to hurt him, who took him apart every time they were together. He didn’t realize he hadn’t answered until the man started to pull his fingers out, and Dan  _ whined _ . Both of them looked genuinely surprised at the noise for a second, before Rat smiled mischievously. 

“Oh, you like that  _ a lot,  _ don’t you Daniel? You like the way it feels when I manipulate the wires in your tape deck, hm?” The way Rat said it was more curious and excited than anything, but the words sent heat shooting through Dan’s abdomen. It was bizarre, hearing his body referred to like that, but something about the fact that it was coming out of Rat’s mouth, coupled with the way the scientist tugged on the circuitry inside of him, made Dan see stars. After a few minutes of making Dan squirm as much as he could in his situation (not much), Rat pulled his fingers out again, making Dan whine loudly again. Rat chuckled and patted his hip, shushing him.

“Relax, Daniel. I will be right back, I am simply grabbing a cassette tape. You are so beautiful when you are being taken apart, Daniel Powell.” The matter-of-factness of Rat’s praise made Dan’s face heat up. Rat walked to the cabinet, pulled out a cassette tape, and walked back over to Dan, gently cupping the man’s jaw with his flesh hand.

“Is this okay, Daniel?” At the affirmative nod from Dan, Rat lined the tape up with the deck, and, after a beat of hesitation, slid it in about halfway. It was an interesting feeling- usually, when he put a tape in, it was only for purposes of listening to it, but with Rat moving the tape in and out slightly, it felt like getting fucked, with a vibrator, that kept shocking him on the inside. Definitely a strange feeling, but a feeling Dan was finding himself enjoying greatly. Dan tried to beg Rat for more, but what came out through the gag was just a series of moans and whimpers.

As Rat slid the tape as far in as he could, he reached up and into Dan’s new flesh. A familiar pull of desire and anticipation swelled in his abdomen as Rat slid his fingers over the wires and gidgets inside of Dan’s chest. With every thrust of the cassette, and every tug and stroke of his internal mechanisms, Dan felt himself get closer to cumming. It all felt so good, like he was lit up from the inside out, and he couldn’t get  _ enough.  _ Rat pulled and tugged on the wires in Dan’s core, pushing the cassette in and out of him, and Dan thrashed as much as he could while strapped down.  _ Fuck.  _ It was all so much, felt so good, and maybe there  _ were _ some good parts about his new flesh. He moaned loudly, and tried to get Rat’s attention through the gag in his mouth.

“Did you want something, Daniel? You’ll have to speak up, I’m afraid I can’t hear you.” Dan could  _ hear _ the smirk in Rat’s voice, and the realization that Dan was completely at the scientist’s mercy was what sent Dan careening over the edge. He screamed as he came, hearing and vision going completely blank for a few seconds. When his senses came back, he felt Rat softly kissing his face and speaking to him.

“Beautiful, interesting, wonderful Daniel. So lovely for me, such a good boy. Easy, Daniel, there you go,” Dan shivered at the gentle praise while the man above him undid the straps and took the gag out of his mouth. When the straps were undone and feeling was returned to his extremities, Dan looped his arms around Rat’s neck and pulled himself up for a kiss. As they kissed, slow and tender, Dan felt the rest of the world melt away. It always did, when he was with Rat, but especially when they were kissing. There was nothing that Dan loved more than losing time with his partner, tucked away in the room with the PS2, or in the comms room, or anywhere really.

Rat assisted Dan in propping himself up, then reached for the glass of water on the shelf. Dan took a sip, and then swung his shaking legs off the table, and allowed Rat to assist him into bed. He held the blanket up, and Rat climbed in next to him. As he felt Rat wrap around him and hold him close, Dan couldn’t help but smile. Their bodies fit together perfectly, with Rat’s face tucked into Dan’s neck. 

Sleep came quick that night, they were both exhausted from the night’s events. Dan succumbed first, with Rat following soon after, lulled by the rise and fall of his lover’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand if you've made it this far, thank you for reading!! if you wanna leave kudos or a comment, it would be greatly appreciated!! if you have any archive 81 prompts, feel free to send those my way as wel!!


End file.
